<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>estações by yxinsg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277249">estações</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxinsg/pseuds/yxinsg'>yxinsg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Fluffy, Greysexual, M/M, Pansexual, Pansexual Character, assexual, assexualidade, exolxprompts, junmyeon pansexual, sulay - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxinsg/pseuds/yxinsg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing é um modelo mundialmente conhecido, maior ícone sexy da década e queridinho Calvin Klein. Todas as mulheres sonham em ter ele na cama, mas nenhuma delas imagina que ele é assexual, gay e casado com seu manager, Kim Junmyeon.</p><p>[ sulay | assexualidade ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho &amp; Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>estações</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcristhine/gifts">jcristhine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obrigada ao @exolxprompts que me fez ter conexão com a doadora desse plot maravilhoso, J. Cristhine, é pra você :)</p><p>Essa fanfic foi um parto, logo eu que adoro pwp e dou um jeito de enfiar lemon em tudo que é canto kkkk</p><p>Mas desde que me deparei com o plot, fiquei abismada pensando sobre minha opção sexual, que aflorou no quesito assexualidade, eu ainda estou em processos de me descobrir, tanto em sexualidade quanto preferência sexual, os dois eu ainda não sei... Mas foi um alívio muito grande escrever essa 1s. =)</p><p>Não tenho beta, então me perdoem qualquer coisa.</p><p>Essa one shot tem muitos pedacinhos de mim, no Junmyeon, no Yixing, em cada letrinha e parágrafo. Então espero que vocês possam aproveitar cada pedacinho de mim e ser gentis comigo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p><b>Outono de 2018 </b> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As folhas de Outono criavam redemoinhos com o vento da noite no estacionamento por onde Junmyeon passava. Ele respirou fundo ao parar ao lado do carro. Seu trabalho estava feito - ou quase, Zhang Yixing ainda estava dentro do salão de eventos luxuoso no centro do distrito de Gangnam, mas pelo menos ele não estava bêbado ou fazendo atividades que poderiam comprometer sua carreira, no mínimo ele não estava fazendo nada suspeito quando Junmyeon saiu da confraternização para tomar um ar. </p><p> </p><p><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664">Cuidar da carreira e da imagem de </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW8574664">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"> era bastante simples. Ele não era um cara de vícios, não bebia, não fumava, nunca aparecia em escândalos de namoro - </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW8574664">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"> apenas precisava puxar sua orelha quando ele se empolgava com jogos de azar, que eram restritamente proibidos na Coreia do Sul. Kim </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW8574664">Junmyeon</span> </span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664">arriscava dizer que não o conhecia direto, não sabia suas paixões, o que fazia no tempo livre. Seu cliente era um cara quieto, gostava de passar tempo com seu violão. Mostrava ser bastante sociável nos eventos que participava, desde os desfiles de moda, jantares de luxo e </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW8574664">after</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW8574664">s</span><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664">, fazia amizades com seu bom humor e falava muito sem realmente dizer alguma coisa. De vez em quando trocava umas palavras com </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW8574664">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW8574664">, mas nada fora no normal, nada que fugisse dos padrões da relação profissional manager x artista.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>Kim permaneceu no estacionamento por um longo tempo, observando a entrada principal do evento da Valentino. Os funcionários midiáticos esperavam atentos pela volta da movimentação no tapete vermelho após o hall de entrada, esperando com suas câmeras e microfones quem seria o próximo famoso a sair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lay</strong>
</p><p><b>10:36 p.m.</b> </p><p><br/>
<em><b>Saindo em dez minutos</b> </em>
</p><p> <br/>
<em><b>Vou para uma after na casa do Baekhyun</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW147105488"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW147105488">Como </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW147105488"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW147105488">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW147105488"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW147105488"> sabia que um dos próximos a sair seria </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW147105488">Yixing</span> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW147105488">, ele respirava fundo ao iniciar uma ligação para a equipe de segurança do evento, caminhando em direção ao veículo de </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW147105488">Yixing</span> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW147105488">, entrando no carro e cumprimentando o motorista que esperava pacientemente.</span> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW147105488"><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880">Do lado de dentro do salão, </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW17839880">Yixing</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"> ostentava uma taça de champagne dançando entre os dedos, jogando conversa fora com um jogador famoso e sua namorada. Despediu-se gentilmente dos dois, mandando uma mensagem para seu manager avisando que estaria saindo. Nenhum sinal ainda de </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW17839880">Baekhyun</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"> - o outro amigo modelo havia o convidado para uma </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW17839880">after</span></span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880">dos embaixadores, outros modelos e figuras importantes da alta costura, mas ele tinha simplesmente desaparecido do evento da Valentino e não respondia as mensagens. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW17839880">Yixing</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"> deu uma última olhada no espelho, ajustando o terno verde desbotado, sentindo a auto estima nas alturas, aquelas roupas lhe caíam perfeitamente bem. Por certo, elas eram feitas especialmente para ele, cada item da coleção de outono, cada desenho dos estilistas, costuras e botões pensados para ele, e era uma loucura. Anos antes, não passava de um colegial pé-rapado tentando encontrar seu lugar no mundo, e agora tinha três estilistas Valentino criando famosas coleções inteiras usando seu corpo como base para suas inspirações.</span></span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW147105488"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW188754245"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW188754245">Decidiu ligar para </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW188754245"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW188754245">Baekhyun</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW188754245"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW188754245">, e seu colega do ramo o atendeu justamente quando passava pelo hall de entrada do salão. De longe podia enxergar o paredão de câmeras onde os flashes começavam, embora ele estivesse acostumado. Enxergou seu Hyundai Azera branco parado no final do tapete vermelho, e ele andou rápido segurando o telefone na orelha, ouvindo </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW188754245"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW188754245">Baekhyun</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW188754245"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW188754245"> gritar algumas besteiras declaradamente bêbado.</span> </span>  </span> </span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW147105488"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW3085756">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> destravou a porta e ele entrou, com </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW3085756">Baekhyun</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> na linha gritando em seu ouvido, e em poucos segundos, </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW3085756">Baekhyun</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> estava gritando também no ouvido de </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW3085756">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> e do motorista. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW3085756">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> havia esquecido de desligar o </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW3085756">bluetooth</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW3085756"> automático de seu celular que era conectado ao som do carro.</span> </span>  </span> </span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW147105488"><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW17839880"><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812">—</span></span><em><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812">... você só diz isso porque não chupou um pau ainda!</span></span></em><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812">—</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812"> A voz de </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW9923812">Baekhyun</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812"> arrastada pelo álcool ecoou por todo o carro. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812">—</span></span><em><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW9923812">Eu ofereço o meu.</span></span></em> </span></span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW147105488"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111400140"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111400140">O modelo de primeira reação apertou no círculo vermelho na tela do celular com toda força, encerrando a ligação, deixando o aparelho cair no chão do carro.</span> </span>  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152">O motorista não esboçou nenhuma reação, era treinado para isso, dirigia para celebridades há bastante tempo e simplesmente ignorava quaisquer coisas sobre suas vidas pessoais. Já </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW191061152">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> olhava para </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW191061152">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> com o cenho franzido, o lábio inferior pressionando o superior. Não conseguia enxergar bem, o carro tinha suas luzes apagadas e ele sobrevivia com os feixes dos postes na rua. </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW191061152">Yixing</span> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> não sabia o que fazer. Ele tinha deixado o celular cair no chão e permaneceu no mesmo lugar, estático, não arriscava nem um olhar de canto para seu manager. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW191061152">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> apalpou o casacão animal print que usava, puxando a manga para ver a hora no </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 DefaultHighlightTransition SCXW191061152">rolex</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW191061152">.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW191061152">— <span class="TextRun SCXW150426927 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW150426927 BCX0">Você pode colocar o cinto, por favor? — </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW150426927 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW150426927 BCX0 DefaultHighlightTransition">Junmyeon</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW150426927 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW150426927 BCX0"> tentava soar o mais amigável possível. A última coisa que queria era ficar parecendo um pai cuidando de seu filho - o que seria cômico visto que tinham a mesma idade, apenas viviam em realidades distintas que consequentemente se cruzavam.</span></span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="EOP SCXW150426927 BCX0"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906">Era só um mal entendido, droga. Se </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW228228906">Baekhyun</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> soubesse manter a boca fechada</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW228228906">...</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> Mas </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW228228906">Byun</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> não tinha culpa. Havia sido uma recaída de </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW228228906">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906">: com a rotina atolada de compromissos, ele não conseguia ter amigos, do tipo laços fortes em que se pode dizer qualquer coisa sem pensar muito, pois você sabe que aquela pessoa te conhece. Nada disso, nem um pouco, ele tinha apenas ligações superficiais com outros famosos e pessoas de alto escalão que encontravam com ele eventualmente, era convidado para festas, eventos, desfiles, </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906">festivais</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW228228906"> e áreas VIP e facilmente poderia estar sempre acompanhado, mas ainda assim, não tinha amigos.</span> </span>  </span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="EOP SCXW150426927 BCX0"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465">Às vezes enxergava </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW171794465">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> como um, ou pelo menos tentava, para não se sentir tão solitário. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 DefaultHighlightTransition SCXW171794465">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> cuidava tanto dele que </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW171794465">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> confundia o cuidado com amizade - mas imediatamente colocava os pés no chão. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW171794465">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> fazia o que fazia por que era pago para isso, tinha estudado para isso, era seu trabalho. Ele não era amigo de </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW171794465">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW171794465">.</span> </span>  </span> </span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="EOP SCXW150426927 BCX0"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW217549577"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW217549577">Baekhyun</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW217549577"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW217549577"> também não era, embora entre todos os conhecidos da enorme lista telefônica de </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW217549577"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW217549577">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW217549577"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW217549577">, ele era quem mais ligava e o que mais encontrava com ele. E numa dessas recaídas, </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW217549577"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW217549577">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW217549577"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW217549577"> acabou bebendo demais e desabafando com o "amigo", como costumava pensar, dizendo a ele um de seus maiores segredos que tanto o intrigava: desde mais novo não sentia desejos sexuais por ninguém, e por isso se achava estranho, um completo esquisito.</span> </span>  </span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="EOP SCXW150426927 BCX0"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW217549577"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034">O amigo modelo não poderia ter tido reação pior: toda vez que via ou falava com </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW192479034">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034">, dava um jeito de trazer o assunto à tona. Para ele simplesmente não entrava em sua cabeça como alguém nunca poderia ter tido desejos sexuais, nada disso, </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW192479034">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> só poderia estar mentindo para ele. Em algum momento da vida ele deve ter tido sim, apenas não lembrava. E </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW192479034">Baekhyun</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> estava determinado a fazer </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW192479034">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> lembrar desse momento, ou então, acabar criando um novo. "Eu não entendo, como assim?" "Como você vive sem sexo, você não enlouquece?" "Está afim de uma mão amiga hoje? Sou melhor que a maioria!" Frases como essas e como a que foi dita altamente no som do carro eram comuns de </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW192479034">Baekhyun</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> dizer. Não só por mensagens, mas também no pé do ouvido de </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW192479034">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW192479034"> quando o encontrava pessoalmente. Ele permanecia sem responder, pois realmente não sabia, ele estava muito confuso, tudo em sua mente não passava de uma nuvem escura do qual ele não estava pronto para absorver. Em meio a tantos questionamentos, um sentimento de culpa por não ser como os demais.</span> </span> </span> </span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="EOP SCXW150426927 BCX0"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW217549577"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW192479034">— <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW130276725">Yixing</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725">. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725">—</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW130276725">Junmyeon</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"> iria pedir uma segunda vez, e tudo que ele menos queria era ser chato. Felizmente, </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW130276725">Yixing</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"> estalou algo em sua mente e finalmente se moveu, colocando o cinto e recolhendo o celular no chão. Kim arriscou um sorriso agradecido no escuro. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725">—</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"> Era </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW130276725">Byun</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW130276725">Baekhyun</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW130276725"> na ligação?</span></span></span> </span> </span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW191061152"> <span class="EOP SCXW150426927 BCX0"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW228228906"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW171794465"> <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW217549577">  </span> </span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>— Sim. — Yixing respondeu, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha em seguida. </p><p> </p><p><em> Quem diria</em><em>, </em>Junmyeon pensou. O príncipe do público feminino e queridinho da privé alliance. Ah, se soubessem... </p><p> </p><p>Pararam num semáforo que parecia estar demorando mais que o normal, ou Yixing estava tenso demais e por isso o tempo parecia não passar. Ele ficou quase aliviado quando Junmyeon pigarreou: </p><p> </p><p>— Yixing, eu sei que isso não diz respeito a mim e eu nunca diria isso se não fosse necessário... mas eu preciso perguntar, pelo bem da sua carreira. Você é gay? </p><p> </p><p>O modelo levantou o olhar e cruzou com os do manager. — Eu... não sei. — Baixou o rosto, encarando as próprias mãos em seu colo. — <span class="TextRun SCXW131485405 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW131485405 BCX0">Estou meio perdido ainda... É tudo tão complicado. </span></span></p><p>
  
</p><p>Respondeu pausadamente, tentando assimilar. Ele queria tanto desabafar, tinha um nó em sua garganta e ele poderia fazer um sermão sobre essa enxurrada de confusão emocional que rodava sua mente sobre sexualidade que ele não suportava mais guardar para si mesmo. </p><p> </p><p>Mas precisava manter os pés no chão. <em> Junmyeon </em> <em>  não era seu amigo. </em> Calou a boca o quanto antes. </p><p> </p><p>Em menos de dez minutos após a estranha conversa, já estavam em UN Village. O carro estacionou dentro do residencial de luxo de Baekhyun. Ali, pelo menos, era área de alta segurança e privacidade, estavam longe dos holofotes ou qualquer coisa que pudesse comprometer a vida de Yixing, e Junmyeon deu uma relaxada. </p><p> </p><p>— Você vai precisar de carro ou vai dormir por aí? — Perguntou sugestivo antes de Yixing abrir a porta do carro. </p><p> </p><p>— Carro. — Ele olhou rapidamente para o manager de cima à baixo. — Junmyeon, você está convidado. </p><p> </p><p><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW187947127"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW187947127">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW187947127"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW187947127"> assentiu, deu comandos para o motorista e saiu do carro. Ele não era muito apto a festas, mas gostava de </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW187947127"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW187947127">afters</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW187947127"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW187947127">. Elas tinham um clima totalmente diferente de quaisquer outras festas. Como por exemplo as </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW187947127"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW187947127">afters</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW187947127"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW187947127"> de eventos musicais, você podia ver pessoas importantes que não podiam flertar ao vivo na televisão e nessas festas faziam todo o tipo de coisa que podia jogar suas reputações no lixo. Eram as celebridades nuas e cruas em suas piores melhores formas.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="EOP BCX0 SCXW187947127"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW241058298"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW241058298">O manager se serviu de um drink azul que tinha achado bonito, e para sua sorte era delicioso, a concentração de álcool e sabor do jeito que ele estava precisando. Relaxou na sacada da sala do apartamento de </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW241058298">Baekhyun</span> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW241058298">, um triplex de 200m² que acomodava perfeitamente todos os convidados. A festa estava relativamente cheia, </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW241058298"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW241058298">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW241058298"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW241058298"> observava as pessoas passando para lá e para cá, o diálogo agitado que era possível de ouvir no intervalo entre uma música e outra.</span> </span>  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele não tirava os olhos de Yixing. Estava acostumado, ele naturalmente sempre acabava "tomando conta” dele, e não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer. O modelo estava na direção de Junmyeon, sentado no sofá branco no outro extremo da sala. Baekhyun estava sentado ao seu lado, vez ou outra sussurrava algo no ouvido dele, e colocava a mão em sua coxa, acariciando perigosamente perto de sua virilha. Junmyeon prestava atenção nas expressões de Yixing sob a iluminação baixa e as luzes azuis que piscavam no apartamento, bebericando seu drink. Yixing devolvia seus olhares vez ou outra, parcialmente tímido. Estava claramente desconfortável com os toques de Baekhyun, o privé alliance era agitado e não perdia tempo flertando, quase sentando no colo de Yixing, roçando os lábios no inferior entre sua orelha e a bochecha. </p><p> </p><p>Quando Baekhyun levantou-se para ir ao banheiro, Junmyeon saiu da sacada, deixando o copo long drink na bandeja de um garçom que passava, atravessando a sala sem tirar os olhos de seu cliente, sentando calmamente ao lado de Yixing. Umideceu os lábios antes de dizer:</p><p> </p><p>— Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. — Ele observou Yixing pegar uma bebida de uma bandeja que passava, e acabou pegando outro drink também.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing não entendeu muito bem sobre o que ele estava falando; Junmyeon podia perceber o modelo muito tenso de uma forma negativa. Não importa o quanto o ambiente parecesse agradável, Yixing parecia apenas querer sair correndo dali, o que era fora do habitual, visto que ele amava afters e gostava muito das de Baekhyun, mas o modelo da privé nunca esteve tão em cima dele, e esse poderia ser o motivo. — Fazer o quê? </p><p> </p><p>— Sei lá... chupar o pau do Baekhyun. — Junmyeon encaixou o canudo em seus lábios, bebericando a bebida. Ele tocou no ombro de Yixing para chamar sua atenção, e chegou mais perto de seu ouvido devido a música alta. — Esse tipo de coisa você não precisa fazer nada pra confirmar, Yixing. Você apenas sente. Você é assim, é quem você é. Ficar ou não com alguém não vai mudar isso, só vai te dar experiências que você pode se arrepender. Você não é uma aberração ou um bicho de sete cabeças, só é diferente do seu jeito. Não precisa lutar contra a maré e acabar magoando a si mesmo. </p><p> </p><p>Independente da conversa implícita, com detalhes omitidos e que talvez não fosse tão clara quanto devia, Yixing sabia <em> exatamente </em> do que ele estava falando.</p><p> </p><p>O toque de Junmyeon era suave e macio; ele não tinha a malícia de Baekhyun, que o olhava com um brilho quase sexualmente predatório. Junmyeon inclinado sobre seu corpo e sussurrando em seu ouvido não o deixava incomodado como Baekhyun. Junmyeon era reconfortante. Reconfortante igual... igual um amigo. </p><p> </p><p>Talvez Junmyeon fosse seu amigo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
<strong>Inverno de 2019</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Naquele fim de tarde, Yixing segurava a papelada do contrato que havia acabado de assinar, entrando no elevador no vigésimo andar e estaria a caminho de casa se não tivesse descoberto que Junmyeon estava no mesmo prédio que ele. Sempre acabava indo de encontro a seu manager sem pensar duas vezes, como magnetismo. Ele estava no oitavo andar, a área mais remota do prédio, o único andar que apenas dois escritórios funcionavam, um deles sendo de Seolhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Desde que havia sido convidado para ser um dos co-fundadores de uma empresa de entretenimento em renascença, Yixing precisou de uma terceira integrante na sua equipe composta por ele e Junmyeon, a doutora Kim Seolhyun, sua atual advogada, que acabava acompanhando Yixing para a maioria dos lugares; tornando-se amiga dos dois.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing ajeitou o cachecol em seu pescoço, escondendo o nariz entre o emaranhado de panos em seu pescoço, andando calmamente pelo corredor, subitamente ouviu um barulho de coisas caindo no chão. A porta do escritório de Seolhyun estava meio aberta, um feixe de luz fraca saindo, e ele desacelerou os passos, se aproximando cautelosamente.</p><p> </p><p>Espiando pela porta entreaberta, Yixing pode ver a razão do som estridente. Todos os pertences na mesa do escritório de Seolhyun estavam no chão, a doutora sentada na madeira fria da mesa com as pernas abertas e Junmyeon entre elas. Yixing levou a mão a boca. De certo, fazia algum tempo que desconfiava do manager e da advogada, mas nunca imaginou que realmente fosse real. Ele teria desviado o olhar, mas percebeu que eles não estavam fazendo nada demais. Seolhyun tinha fechado as pernas na cintura de Junmyeon, puxando o homem para ela e dizia manhosa: </p><p> </p><p>— Eu duvido que você não sente vontade de transar comigo. — Ela segurou o rosto de Junmyeon rente ao seu. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sinto vontade de transar com ninguém.  — Ele desviou o olhar para as janelas do escritório, puxando o rosto do aperto das unhas da mulher. — Seolhyun, me solta por favor. Eu tenho mais o que fazer. — O manager estava em uma batalha perdida contra as pernas da mulher entrelaçadas em sua cintura, tentando em vão se desvencilhar do aperto. </p><p> </p><p>— Como você pode resistir a isso? — A mulher desabotoou os botões da camiseta social um a um, relevando seus seios. Junmyeon levou as mãos aos olhos no mesmo momento, suspirando. Yixing não fechou os olhos pois a advogada estava de costas para ele.  </p><p> </p><p>Ele continuou tentando sair do aperto. — Seolhyun, eu posso te processar por assédio. </p><p> </p><p>— Quer processar uma advogada? — Seolhyun afrouxou as pernas, libertando Junmyeon que imediatamente deu um passo para trás. — Você é a porra de um viadinho por acaso? </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon abriu a boca para responder, entretanto, seus olhos pousaram na porta do outro lado da sala. </p><p> </p><p>— Yixing! Oi! — Junmyeon atravessou a sala. Ele não poderia estar mais aliviado em ver seu cliente ali, poderia usá-lo como álibi para fugir das garras da advogada. Yixing tinha uma expressão indiferente e Junmyeon notou que tinha assistido toda a cena, mas não importava, o manager não estava fazendo nada de errado. Seolhyun imediatamente fechou a blusa, descendo da mesa e se apressando em arrumar as coisas, a cara lavada fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, e fechou a porta de seu escritório quando Junmyeon saiu, não sem antes lançar um olhar desdenhoso para o manager, trancando-a em seguida. </p><p> </p><p>Nenhum dos dois pode prever o climão que se instalou no corredor. Junmyeon encostou na parede ao lado de Yixing, deixando a cabeça descansar atrás de si, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não queria que você tivesse visto isso. — Disse, encarando seus mocassins dançando no chão de um lado para o outro. — Eu nem queria estar ali. </p><p> </p><p>— Não me importo. — Yixing apertou a pasta com o contrato no vão entre seus braços. Desencostou a cabeça da parede e olhou nos olhos de Junmyeon, virando seu corpo para ele. — Mas talvez eu tenha escutado mais do que devia. Junmyeon, se eu interpretei certo... Você é como eu? </p><p> </p><p>A amizade sólida que os dois formaram desde a festa de Baekhyun ainda era regada a omissões. Junmyeon agora sabia as paixões de Yixing, o que ele fazia nas horas vagas, de como gostava de seu café e de ficar acordado até tarde - Junmyeon precisava quase forçá-lo a dormir com uma xícara quente de leite caramelado para que não ficasse com olheiras nos ensaios fotográficos. Embora eles nunca tivessem conversado sobre assuntos mais sérios, como valores morais e preferências sexuais. E, como se tivessem uma ligação, precisamente como na festa de Baekhyun, Junmyeon sabia <em> exatamente </em> o que Yixing queria dizer. </p><p> </p><p>— Se chama <em>assexual,</em> Yixing. E é uma das coisas mais normais que existem. </p><p> </p><p>A afirmação de Junmyeon fez Yixing remontar um passado que há muito queria esquecer. </p><p> </p><p>Song Qian, seu primeiro amor, a garota mais bonita e graciosa da escola que curiosamente tinha uma afeição por Yixing, o garoto esquisito que ficava no canto da sala. Ele tinha dezesseis anos quando a beijou pela primeira vez e dezessete quando, escondido no vão do corredor, ouviu Qian dizer: </p><p> </p><p><em> — Acho que ele é gay. </em> </p><p><em> — Tá brincando, né? Nem uma mão boba? — Intrigou a outra voz feminina. </em> </p><p><em> — Não. Nem beijo no pescoço. — Qian respondeu.  — Ou ele é gay e está me usando para se descobrir ou é muito lerdo. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> <span class="TextRun SCXW25982497 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW25982497 BCX0">Eu não sou lerdo</span> </span> </em> <span class="TextRun SCXW25982497 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW25982497 BCX0"><em>,</em> pensou, também não era gay - ou pelo menos não tinha chegado a essa conclusão ainda. Mas naquela época, talvez fosse um pouco lerdo de qualquer forma. Ele não fazia ideia sobre o que Qian e a amiga estavam falando, mas tinha certeza que aquelas palavras tinham o machucado. Entraram em sua cabeça e o perseguiram por toda a vida até que, como um baque que deveria ter vindo muito antes, ele finalmente entendeu.</span> </span></p><p> </p><p>Agora no auge de seus vinte e sete anos, parado no corredor encarando seu manager que era meio seu amigo e lhe despertava uma sensação acomodável de conforto, ele finalmente conseguia compreender a si mesmo. Ele entendia a biologia, e definitivamente não era virgem, mas ele nunca entendeu a fanfarra que cercava o assunto, certo tabu. Seus dedos não formigavam, o coração não acelerava e os músculos não tencionavam, e tudo bem, estava tudo perfeitamente bem em ser assim. </p><p> </p><p>— Um assexual não sente vontade de ter relações sexuais com ninguém, quase nunca, para além das necessidades biológicas. — Junmyeon continuou a falar, desencostando da parede e andando pelo corredor em direção ao elevador, com Yixing o segundo em seu encalço. — Eu estou na área cinzenta da assexualidade, tenho vontades eventualmente, uma vez por ano. Eu chamo de Dia Cinzento, mas eu apenas repudio e finjo que não está acontecendo. Você acha que você também é assim? </p><p> </p><p>Yixing tomou uma lufada de ar - era a hora. Tudo aquilo que havia resguardado para si durante toda a vida agora seria dito. Junmyeon era alguém de confiança que estava no mesmo barco que ele, ouvi-lo explicando sobre aquilo como um professor e como se estivesse sido bem resolvido com aquele fato a vida inteira, deixava Yixing se sentindo tranquilizado. Não estava em território inimigo, não seria julgado e por um breve momento - pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida - poderia ser ele mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que eu nunca tive nenhuma vontade, nem um pouco. — Ele observou Junmyeon apertar o botão, e levou a mão à têmpora, massageando aliviado. Tinha tirado um peso das costas que o condenava há anos. — Isso estava me matando por dentro. </p><p> </p><p>— A gente vive num mundo recheado de sexocentrismo. É normal que você se sinta assim... Como se assexuais fossem espremidos e chutados para a ponta do iceberg, o auge da esquisitice - e tudo isso é tão bizarro, você é tratado como um alienígena por uma coisa tão simples, por pouca merda. Eu nunca vou entender. </p><p> </p><p>— E você ainda se apaixona? — Yixing olhava Junmyeon pelo canto do olho.</p><p> </p><p>— Claro que sim. Existem muitos assexuais que não, mas eu sim. </p><p> </p><p>— E você já se apaixonou? </p><p> </p><p>— Ainda não. — Junmyeon coçou a nuca, ajeitando a parte de trás de seu terno. </p><p> </p><p>— Duvido, talvez uma paixãozinha de escola. — O modelo riu encarando os próprios pés. </p><p> </p><p>— Talvez eu tenha tido algum crush no ensino médio. — Kim deu de ombros. — Mas eu estava ocupado demais estudando. </p><p> </p><p>— Um crush? Você é gay? </p><p> </p><p>— Um pouco mais do que isso. Gênero é uma das últimas coisas que eu me importo em alguém.</p><p> </p><p>A porta do elevador abriu com um estalo, revelando o cubículo espelhado vazio. A dupla entrou e se pôs frente a frente. Junmyeon se apoiou no ferro do canto, de frente para Yixing e apoiando seu corpo. O modelo imitou sua pose e ajeitou os cabelos, sorrindo para Junmyeon. Yixing estava alegre por ter se descoberto, pela ajuda de seu amigo. Ele seria eternamente grato e nunca se esqueceria daquele momento. — Agora entendo por que nunca te vi namorando. </p><p> </p><p>Seu manager sorriu de volta, um sorriso genuíno. Estava feliz por Yixing, sabia que tinha o ajudado e por isso estavam alcançando um segundo patamar das relações humanas, acima da relação profissional, o patamar das amizades fortes que são inevitáveis.</p><p> </p><p>— Para um relacionamento funcionar bem eu teria que encontrar outra pessoa assexual. — Junmyeon alisou as mãos no apoio do ferro. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Yixing por uma segunda vez, e nesse momento, ele não conseguiu desviar, sua respiração foi presa eminentemente. — E isso não é nada fácil. </p><p> </p><p>— Não é fácil mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>A porta do elevador finalmente se fechou.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Primavera de 2020 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon estava sentado na cadeira alta de diretor ao lado do fotógrafo. O homem ajustava a câmera, e Junmyeon corria os olhos pelo local, vendo os staffs e os funcionários da Calvin Klein, em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser nociva a Yixing, uma foto clandestina, gravação mal feita ou algo que pudesse gerar boatos. Aparentemente estava tudo em seus eixos, e seus dedos ansiosos batucavam o celular, trocando mensagens com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo, sua mãe, colegas, contatos profissionais.</p><p> </p><p>Parou apenas quando Yixing apareceu ao lado dele, usando um robe branco, olhando diretamente para a tela de seu celular. Junmyeon bloqueou o telefone, ficando de pé ao lado de Yixing. — Voce está pronto? — Indagou e Yixing assentiu. — Certo. Só uns ajustes... — Junmyeon ignorou que Yixing havia ficado um tempo no camarim com uma cabelereira profissional arrumando seu cabelo, e simplesmente encaixou os dedos rígidos na lateral do cabelo do modelo e bagunçou tudo para trás, fazendo a franja cair para o lado. — Agora sim.</p><p> </p><p>— Estou bonito? — Yixing perguntou ao abrir os olhos e cruzá-los com os do manager. </p><p> </p><p>— Como sempre. - Junmyeon sorriu para o mais novo e piscou lentamente algumas vezes. Notou que seus dedos ainda estavam no canto das bochechas de Yixing. Rapidamente puxou sua mão agindo como se não fosse nada demais, e voltou a sentar na cadeira e usar o celular. </p><p> </p><p>O modelo tirou o robe e se posicionou no estúdio ao iniciar o ensaio, mostrando toda sua beleza, seu ganha-pão, seu talento como modelo em seguir poses e os conselhos dos fotógrafos, mostrando que não estava ali para brincadeira, fazendo jus a toda sua fama.</p><p> </p><p>Terminado a sessão de fotos, Yixing correu os olhos pelo estúdio em busca da silhueta de Junmyeon, o encontrando no canto atrás dos tripés de iluminação conversando animadamente com um dos fotógrafos. O modelo o observou de longe, ele usava um jeans escuro apertado, duas blusas de botão uma branca e uma coral se sobrepondo, o cabelo partido ao meio lhe dando um ar atrevido e dois colares sobre o peito nu com os três primeiros botões abertos.</p><p> </p><p>Nos últimos meses, Yixing se pegou pensando bastante sobre Junmyeon. Seu manager era tudo que ele gostava romanticamente em alguém; Junmyeon era vaidoso, perfumes caros, roupas de marca e rolex. O mais novo ficava encantado por Junmyeon ser todo jeitosinho, sempre perfumado, bem vestido, com as unhas aparadas e joias no pescoço, no pulso e nos tornozelos. Esbanjava elegância até mesmo no caminhar, e tudo isso completava seu sorriso doce, a voz mansa e os toques suaves da mão macia. Junmyeon facilmente tomaria o posto de Yixing se decidisse virar modelo. Era normal que constantemente pensasse nele, eles eram amigos de verdade agora, Junmyeon era uma das pessoas que Yixing passava a maior parte do tempo e sabia muito sobre ele, então não dava muita importância quando, eventualmente, as coisas na rua, na TV e nas redes sociais o faziam lembrar de seu manager – quase tudo. Deviam ser consequências da aproximação. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ou paixão.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yixing percebeu que Junmyeon anotava algo na mão do fotógrafo. Algo pareceu clarear em sua mente e ele imediatamente se aproximou, esquecendo até mesmo de fechar o robe. Ciúmes. Pigarreou antes de chegar. — Com licença. — Junmyeon e o fotógrafo notaram a presença de Yixing. — Você pode fazer umas fotos dele agora? Eu pago. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon, que antes ostentava um rosto amigável para o fotógrafo lentamente foi mudando a expressão para uma assustada, olhando para Yixing. — O quê?! Como assim? Não. </p><p> </p><p>Tarde demais, o modelo colocou as mãos em seus ombros e estava empurrando Junmyeon para o meio do estúdio. Ele inclinou-se em seu ouvido, sussurrando: </p><p> </p><p>— Você está lindo hoje. </p><p> </p><p>Deixou o manager perplexo parado no meio da área branca, e puxou uma cadeira do estúdio, forçando-o a se sentar. O fotógrafo se posicionou e iniciou. Yixing foi seu mestre de poses, mesmo Junmyeon tendo assistido ao cliente modelar diversas vezes, ser a pessoa a ser fotografada o dava uma sensação curiosa, mas prazerosa. Ele começou tímido, fazendo poses e sorrisos leves, e logo estava se soltando, sentindo-se a pessoa mais bonita do mundo, e quanto mais aquela sensação o consumia, mais suas fotos ficavam caprichadas. O fotógrafo periodicamente mostrava o visor da câmera para Yixing, que observava e depois sorria largo para Junmyeon. </p><p> </p><p>— O que você está usando? — O fotógrafo perguntou depois de sinalizar o fim da sessão. </p><p> </p><p>— Pierre Cardin. — Junmyeon apontou para o pequeno logo da marca perto da manga do blusão coral. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu posso vender essas fotos para a Pierre Cardin. — O fotógrafo afirmou sugestivo. — Você seria o novo embaixador, soube que eles estão precisando. Ficaram muito boas. </p><p> </p><p>— Acho melhor não, obrigado. — O olhar de Junmyeon alcançou Yixing, que o encarava da mesma cadeira que ele estava antes. — Vou dar elas de presente para alguém. </p><p> </p><p>Yixing se levantou em direção ao camarim e seu manager caminhou rapidamente até ele, o segurando pela borda do robe, quase desfazendo o nó do cinto de pano em sua cintura. — Ei, espera. Por que você me fez fazer isso? </p><p> </p><p>— E você não gostou? — Yixing arqueou uma sobrancelha, e pela expressão de Junmyeon ele sabia que não era aquela resposta que ele queria ouvir. — Porque você está bonito, oras. </p><p> </p><p>— Yixing! — O mais velho reclamou ainda segurando o robe. — É a quarta vez que você me diz isso hoje, eu já não tenho mais cara para ficar corado. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu poderia dizer muitas vezes todos os dias, para o resto da minha vida. — Yixing pensou alto e, pela falta de resposta, usou sua mão para retirar lentamente a do manager de seu robe, e o deu as costas em direção ao camarim. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon permaneceu perplexo parado no mesmo lugar, levou uma mão ansiosa a acariciar seu cordão. — O quê? — Teve ciência da realidade e caminhou até seu cliente, antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta do camarim. - Yixing, eu não estou entendendo.</p><p> </p><p>- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu vi você trocando números com o fotógrafo. - Yixing encarava a porta e sua frente e ameaçou virar-se para trás, os dedos rodeando fortemente a maçaneta. - E estou morrendo de ciúmes por dentro, por que eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você. </p><p> </p><p>O modelo confessou, rapidamente abrindo a porta e entrando no camarim, trancando-a por dentro. </p><p> </p><p>— Xing! — Ouviu seu manager do lado de fora, batendo na madeira. — Yixing-ah! Você não pode se declarar e fugir. Abra a porta! Você não pode ficar aí para sempre. Uma hora você vai ter que sair, e vai para a casa comigo. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu não preciso de você me levando para a casa. — Gritou de volta, encostando o rosto na porta, ouvindo os resmungos de Junmyeon. — Eu já sou grande, sei ir sozinho. </p><p> </p><p><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW185162398"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW185162398">Do lado de fora, </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW185162398"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW185162398">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW185162398"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW185162398"> desistiu de tentar girar a maçaneta, empurrar a porta ou bater nela, e respirou fundo. — Eu sei que você sabe ir sozinho, eu só- — Ele se interrompeu, fechando os olhos fortemente, pensando em como prosseguir... Deixaria que seu coração falasse por ele. — Você sempre foi grande, </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW185162398"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW185162398">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW185162398"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW185162398">. Todas as vezes que sentamos no banco de trás do seu carro e o motorista nos leva para a casa, você sabe que eu nunca preciso ir junto. Eu moro antes, você sabe disso. Mas eu sempre vou. Por que eu... — Deu um passo para trás, encarando a madeira branca e desanimando aos poucos, a última frase saindo em tom de voz quase inaudível. — Gosto de você.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>Ele ouviu a chave da maçaneta se movendo, como um arco íris depois da tempestade. Yixing acuado como um gatinho colocou apenas parte da mão para fora, chamando Junmyeon pra dentro. O manager pouco se importou que os funcionários da Calvin Klein vissem, entrando rapidamente no camarim e fechando a porta. A sala tinha um sofá, alguns móveis e um closet, mas Junmyeon não teve tempo de reparar em tudo aquilo que fazia parte da rotina do modelo, não quando Yixing o pressionava contra a parede da porta, sem o robe, levou a palma da mão ao rosto do manager, a mão grande encaixava sem defeitos em boa parte da bochecha e atrás da orelha do outro. </p><p> </p><p>— Junmyeon, eu não quero te perder. Eu não quero perder tempo e lamentar depois. Você me conhece, sabe que eu sou impulsivo e não muito sortudo. Diria que é a pessoa que mais me conhece nesse mundão todo... E eu não quero ficar sem ti. Você me deixaria ser seu namorado? </p><p> </p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW24568184 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW24568184 BCX0">O manager levou as mãos à cintura nua do mais jovem, deixando um toque carinhoso lá. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW24568184 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW24568184 BCX0 DefaultHighlightTransition">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW24568184 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW24568184 BCX0"> não podia ver pois estava com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, mas ele tinha seus olhos umedecidos por causa das palavras do modelo. — Deixo... — A voz saiu suave, decorada com toda felicidade repentina. — Eu deixo sim.</span> </span></p><p> </p><p>Os lábios de Yixing tocaram a bochecha do mais velho, na parte mais extrema da linha da mandíbula, e o manager apertou os olhos com o toque suave. O modelo subiu deixando uma trilha de beijos pelo rosto de Junmyeon, e se afastou lentamente dele, brevemente olhando em seus olhos. Nada no mundo poderia superar a força daquela troca de olhares, o bem mais precioso do mundo que estava sendo segredado entre aqueles dois. Yixing tocou o polegar o lábio inferior do mais velho, em um pedido mudo que foi aceito por ambas as partes. Não precisavam dizer nada - Junmyeon sabia que entregar-se àquela paixão era um caminho sem volta. <em> Ainda bem </em> que não tinha volta. </p><p> </p><p>A palma de Yixing perdurada no ar fez seu caminho para que ele pudesse segurar também a nuca de Junmyeon. Os dedos da outra mão percorriam a linha da mandíbula do manager, inclinando-a para cima até que ele estivesse no ângulo certo para Yixing beijar. </p><p> </p><p>Eles encostaram os lábios por alguns segundos. A boca de Junmyeon era macia, suas mãos tocavam timidamente a clavícula do modelo. De início um roçar de lábios cada segundo mais molhadinho, até soltar um leve estalo, a boca úmida de Yixing pedindo ao mais velho se discretamente podia mordiscar seu lábio inferior, e ele nunca recusaria. O modelo sugou o lábio inferior de Kim entre os seus e lentamente deslizou sua língua nele, soltando o lábio em seguida. Os toques mesclavam a Yixing pendendo contra ele, seus peitos pressionados juntos e a boca aberta de Junmyeon caindo nos encantos de Yixing. Ele estava se sentindo muito bem, embaraçosamente bem, beijar aquela boca que por anos ele ansiava lhe proporcionava uma sensação viciante, ele se sentia completo e de coração quentinho. As línguas finalmente se encontraram, Junmyeon movendo a sua e tocando suavemente cada parte da língua de Yixing, e ele tinha seu coração batendo realmente forte. </p><p> </p><p><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597">Os dois sentiam uma porção de emoções gratificantes por saber que era um beijo inocente e que nenhum dos dois precisaria sair correndo da sala com desculpas esfarrapadas por não querer ter relações sexuais. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW117881597">Yixing</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> tinha </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 DefaultHighlightTransition SCXW117881597">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> em seus braços, àquele a quem confiava todo seu íntimo, o homem que entrou em seu coração e escondeu a chave, e ele compreendia perfeitamente quem ele era, como era, </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW117881597">Yixing</span> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> sabia que poderia ser ele mesmo, assexual e outros mais, se ele tivesse </span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW117881597">Junmyeon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW117881597"> ao seu lado para lutar contra o mundo, poderia fazer qualquer coisa, ter paz e uma vida plena em seus desejos mais puros - tão puros quanto o amor presente naqueles corações que, mesmo timidamente, batiam juntos.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Verão de 2021 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>O tempo passou como água corrente, o relacionamento fluindo perfeitamente. O geminiano e o libriano, ambos ambiciosos, não perderam tempo e em pouco mais de oito meses estavam de mãos dadas na frente do pastor, em uma cerimônia fechada para suas famílias. Yixing amava Junmyeon de todo o seu coração um pouco mais todos os dias. Sempre lembrava da cerimônia, com Junmyeon olhando admirado para ele, Yixing pensou que não havia lugar melhor para seu coração estar - ali era seu lar. Ali onde sabia que Junmyeon segurava uma crise de risos pois situações muito sérias o deixavam nervoso a ponto de querer gargalhar, olhava para Yixing com as bochechas inchadas e mordendo os lábios segurando a risada, e Yixing revirou os olhos sem acreditar, apertando mais suas mãos. O modelo nunca iria esquecer daquele momento, de mãos dadas, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Junmyeon, quase perdendo o foco das palavras de casamento do pastor ao tentar fazê-lo não rir. </p><p> </p><p>Mas a felicidade do manager era tão grande que ele acabou por estar muito feliz também - continuaram a cerimônia com Junmyeon orgulhoso, sorrindo para sua mãe sentada há alguns metros de distância como quem diz "veja, este é o amor da minha vida". </p><p> </p><p>O primeiro ensaio da Calvin Klein foi um sucesso, mas Yixing não tinha percebido a grandeza da divulgação das fotos, ele estava distraído demais amando e sendo amado na Grécia com Junmyeon. Precisaram alugar uma pousada inteira para poderem ficar em paz na lua de mel, um dos métodos que Junmyeon encontrou para que a mídia não os descobrisse - passou toda a carreira de Yixing o salvando de polêmicas, e agora ele era a própria polêmica de Yixing. Mas eles eram um casal comportado, nada de descuido, marcas ou descontrole em público. Sempre estavam de olho nas câmeras, nos lugares escondidos, e atentos aos momentos sozinhos. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon amava a casa que dividia com Yixing. Ela era doce desde seu porcelanato polido ao teto alto, boa parte da casa em tons de branco, as paredes ametistas e a decoração em roxo grape e cinza, tinha portas grandes e aromatizadores por toda a casa borrifavam lavanda no ar. Uma das coisas que Junmyeon tinha feito em conjunto com o design de interiores foi espalhar caixas de som por toda a casa, nos cantos das paredes e no teto, vinculadas a seu iPad, que tocavam a mesma música em todas. Sempre odiou ficar em silêncio. Naquela tardinha, tocava I'm Into You da Jennifer Lopez, não muito alto, não muito baixo, apenas uma música de fundo. Junmyeon era do tipo que gostava de viver com trilha sonora, como em um filme, mas não era amante de fones de ouvido, optando por outros métodos. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon subiu as escadas para a suíte, segurando uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças, cantarolando a música em repeat. Deixou a bebida na mesinha ao lado da banheira, escorregando o robe de seda sob seu corpo, e pegou o celular, enviando uma mensagem. </p><p> </p><p><b> Kim  </b> <b> Jun </b></p><p><b> 3:46 p. m.</b> </p><p><br/>
<em><b>Te esperando na banheira</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yixing estava há poucos metros da casa, estacionando o carro. A mensagem chegou assim que o carro parou, e ele deu um pulo em seu assento. Entrou na casa meio apressado, trombando os pés, tirando as roupas pelo caminho e deixando uma trilha até o banheiro da suíte que terminava com seus sapatos. Entrou no banheiro do quarto do casal, pegando o marido pelas costas, sussurrando em seu ouvido: </p><p> </p><p>— Estava com saudades. — Deixava uma trilha de beijos na nuca de Junmyeon, e o agarrou pela cintura, fazendo-o rodopiar em seus pés e ficar de frente para Yixing. Ficaram ali aos beijos, namorando em pé ao lado da banheira por belos minutos até Junmyeon segurar a mão de Yixing e guiá-lo para sentar em cima dele na banheira. </p><p> </p><p>Desde o primeiro ensaio de Yixing, a Calvin Klein havia o convidado algumas outras vezes, nada mais justo para seu embaixador. Yixing se deitou no peito do manager, e Kim ficou a fazer carinho no topo de sua cabeça, a outra mão segurando o iPad. Junmyeon gostava de ver os fãs de Yixing enlouquecendo por ele toda vez que suas fotos de cueca eram lançadas na internet.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu quero que Zhang Yixing me rasgue ao meio. — Junmyeon disse. </p><p> </p><p>Yixing parou de brincar com as bolhas na banheira. — O quê? — Ele se remexeu, deitando de frente para o outro, rolando os olhos ao ver que Junmyeon estava lendo comentários na internet. </p><p> </p><p>— Yixing, sou apenas um buraco. Oh, olha esse. Eu quero que esse homem me foda sem piedade, e... nossa, é um texto enorme. — Junmyeon riu olhando para o iPad, bebericando o vinho. — É desconfortável para você? </p><p> </p><p>— Tanto faz. — Yixing deitou na clavícula do namorado, sentindo seu cheiro misturado de colônia masculina e espuma de banho. — É engraçado saber que eu deixo as pessoas assim, a ponto de escrever esse tipo de coisa pela internet. </p><p> </p><p>— Acho que elas querem transar com você. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu não faço ideia de como seja esse sentimento. — O modelo respondeu sincero, pegando a mão livre do marido entre as suas, observando a bela pedra do anel de noivado que Junmyeon nunca retirava. </p><p> </p><p>— Imagina se soubessem de nós.</p><p> </p><p>— Imagina... — Yixing respondeu, segurando a mão de Junmyeon entre as suas, mergulhando-as na água, observando como os dedos dele ficavam bonitos entrelaçados nos seus... sua mente vagou por um infinito de possibilidades por alguns segundos, brincando com os dedos do outro como uma criança. — Junmyeon. Eu quero.</p><p> </p><p>— Quer o quê, meu amor? </p><p> </p><p>— Mostrar para todo mundo que estamos juntos... — Ele tirou a cabeça do peito de Junmyeon, girando seu corpo na banheira e ficando de frente para ele. — Por favor. Está na hora, amor. Não tenho nada a perder. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon analisou a situação em que estavam, desde o financeiro, imagem na mídia, pensou profissionalmente, mas não conseguia ser racional quando seu coração falava muito alto e o ensurdecia. Faria de tudo para mostrar para o mundo que Yixing era seu, que eles se amavam e estavam felizes, mesmo que isso pudesse resultar no fim da carreira de Yixing, embora ele tivesse uma carreira consolidada, fez seu nome na comunidade da alta costura, era conhecido e requisitado mundialmente, o maior sex symbol da era atual e dificilmente perderia seus contratos. Junmyeon respirou fundo, como manager e não como marido, precisava pensar. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sei se estou pronto. — Junmyeon desviou o olhar do outro. — As pessoas vão nos odiar em qualquer lugar que nós formos. Pessoas podem ser muito... cruéis. </p><p> </p><p>— Então não vamos à lugar nenhum. Vamos ficar aqui, eu, você, Lulu, Luobo e Lao San. Para sempre. — Mas Yixing estava feliz demais para se importar com qualquer coisa, tirou o iPad das mãos do marido à contragosto, recebendo um resmungo de Junmyeon, e o colocou na mesinha ao lado. — Você precisa parar de olhar comentários na internet, está sendo cruel consigo mesmo. As pessoas não vão mudar, Kim Junmyeon. — Yixing pegou os pulsos do outro, segurando-os em suas mãos. — Eu estou aqui na sua frente, eu sou o único comentário que você precisa. Eu te amo. </p><p> </p><p>Yixing abaixou-se lentamente e beijou Junmyeon. Sua boca estava com um gosto diferente, aromatizado, ou o cheiro da lavanda estava confundindo seus sentidos. Eles eram completamente apaixonados, sempre estiverem desde o primeiro dia que se encontram na agência de modelos e apertaram as mãos. Agora Junmyeon podia identificar o frio na barriga, a bagunça no estômago que sentia ao estar com Yixing e a quase necessidade de o acompanhar por todos os lugares, era realmente paixão, do tipo alastrante, que devasta. E Yixing o devolvia na mesma intensidade, podia arriscar dizer que sentia muito mais. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu também amo você.  — Junmyeon disse entre o beijo quando Yixing soltou os lábios de mel que tanto amava, olhando nos olhos de Junmyeon, e sorriram um para o outro. O modelo pegou o iPad ao lado deles, acessando a câmera, e o entregou ao mais velho. </p><p> </p><p>Yixing enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Junmyeon, lambendo preguiçosamente a pele ali, e beijando em seguida, segurando o outro lado do pescoço de Junmyeon com a mão esquerda. — Tenha certeza de que o anel vai sair na foto. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon assentiu positivamente, afastando um pouco a mão, encostando a bochecha no topo da cabeça do modelo e tirando a foto, com Yixing aninhado em seu pescoço, os lábios em sua pele, a mão esquerda atravessando seu pescoço e o dedo anelar bem exibido na foto. </p><p> </p><p>— Olha. — Junmyeon mostrou a foto e Yixing sorriu, estava perfeito. Abriram o aplicativo do Instagram e Junmyeon ajustou o ângulo, marcando o próprio Instagram, e seguiu para postar a foto, mas Yixing segurou seu dedo.</p><p> </p><p>— Espera. Precisa de uma legenda. — Tomou o iPad da mão dele, digitando algo rapidamente e postando a foto em seguida. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon respirou fundo. Os dois celulares na mesinha começavam a vibrar. O manager sabia que iria encontrar incontáveis mensagens de seus amigos do ramo profissional comentando sobre a loucura que estavam fazendo. Talvez fossem entrar para a história do mundo do entretenimento e dos managers, independente das consequências daquela decisão. Mas não importava. Nada daquilo importava quando sentia o corpo de Yixing sobre o seu na banheira, torso colado ao seu - e o coração conectado também, batendo forte quando Junmyeon passou os braços em Yixing, o agarrando ao fechar os olhos fortemente, num abraço terno e confirmação muda de que estariam juntos nessa nova fase que entrariam, quer ela fosse fácil, quer ela não fosse. </p><p> </p><p>Amor. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon gostava de pensar no amor não como um quebra cabeça de peças que se encaixam, mas algo como... fones de ouvido. Cada um com seu som, funcionando bem individualmente e fazendo seu trabalho. Mas quando você tem os dois, é simplesmente mágico o que pode acontecer. E era mágico pegar seu celular e escolher a notificação da marcação de foto no Instagram, e ter seus olhinhos emocionados ao se deparar com a legenda de Yixing, perceber que aquele amor verdadeiro não iria se esvair.</p><p> </p><p>— Você está lendo os comentários? — Yixing perguntou preocupado, seu coração apertou, ele realmente não gostava que o mais velho fizesse aquilo, ainda mais naquele momento em que comentários tão sensíveis podiam vir à tona. </p><p> </p><p>Embora a resposta que recebeu do namorado foi seus dedos gelados apertando suas bochechas, virando o rosto de Yixing de um lado para o outro, e deixou um selinho em sua bochecha. — ‘‘Minha cor favorita é o preto dos seus olhos.’’ Sério? Você é muito brega. </p><p> </p><p>A expressão preocupada de Yixing mudou para uma bobona ao revirar os olhos e responder cheio de manhas: — Breguinha por você. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>obrigada por ter chegado até aqui :)</p><p>eu estou um pouco insegura em relação ao alcance dessa fic então vou deixar em anônimo por enquanto, mas pretendo retirar logo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>